The invention relates to a hydrocarbon in water emulsion and process for preparing same and, more particularly, to an emulsion and process including a solid carbon additive, especially coal or coke, which is useful in enhancing the energy potential of the emulsion as a fuel, and which also allows the emulsion to be used in paving procedures, while maintaining stability of the emulsion during transportation and storage.
Refineries on a worldwide basis produce large amounts of coke, the disposal of which can pose problems. This coke typically is present as a solid, further complicating the proper disposal of same.
The need exists for a technique or method which utilizes coke so as provide an advantageous disposition of same.
Bitumen emulsions are typically used as a source of combustible fuel. One problem frequently encountered with such fuel is that the sulfur content of the bitumen poses problems.
The need also remains for a bitumen emulsion wherein a reduced sulfur content is provided per unit of energy produced.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for incorporating coke into an emulsion for use as a combustible fuel and/or in paving procedures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for incorporating solid carbon additives such as coal or coke into a bitumen in water emulsion so as to provide a material useful as a combustible fuel having a reduced sulfur content per unit of energy produced or as a paving material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.